Kandarin Achievements
For a list of every task sorted by certain requirements, see Achievement Diary/All achievements. The Kandarin Diary is a set of achievement diaries relating to the kingdom of Kandarin and its surrounding area, released on 5 March 2015. To complete all of the tasks, players will need the stats shown below. Easy Rewards *Kandarin headgear 1 **Functions as a light source. **While worn, normal trees anywhere give double logs when chopped down (no additional experience). *The Flax keeper will exchange 30 noted flax daily for 30 noted bow strings. *Coal trucks hold 140 coal. *5% more marks of grace on Seers' Village Agility Course. *Easy lamp (2,500 experience in any skill over level 30). Medium Rewards *Kandarin headgear 2 *10% extra experience when cutting maple trees in Seers' Village (stacks with the Lumberjack outfit). *33% faster spinning at the Seers' Village Spinning wheel. *The Flax keeper will exchange 60 noted flax daily for 60 noted bow strings. *Coal trucks hold 280 coal. *10% more marks of grace from Seers' Village Agility Course. *5% higher yield from the Catherby herb patch. *Medium lamp (7,500 experience in any skill over level 40). Hard Rewards *Kandarin headgear 3 **One free teleport to Sherlock per day. *Thormac will now enchant Battlestaves for 30,000 coins (rather than 40,000). *The Flax keeper will exchange 120 noted flax daily for 120 noted bow strings. *Coal trucks hold 308 coal. *Ability to toggle Camelot Teleport to just outside the Seers' Village bank. *15% more marks of grace from Seers' Village Agility Course. *10% more reward points from Barbarian Assault. *10% more likely that your enchanted bolts special effect will activate (works in PvP). *10% higher yield from the Catherby herb patch. *Hard lamp (15,000 experience in any skill over level 50). Elite Rewards *Kandarin headgear 4 **Unlimited teleports to Sherlock *Thormac will now enchant Battlestaves for 20,000 coins (rather than 30,000). *The Flax keeper will exchange 250 noted flax daily for 250 noted bow strings. *The first 200 coal placed in the coal trucks every day are transported to your bank. *50% discount from Otto when making Zamorakian spears into hastae. *15% higher yield from the Catherby herb patch. *Elite lamp (50,000 experience in any skill over level 70). Trivia *In RuneScape 3, this diary is known as the Seers' Village diary, which gave the reward of a Seer's headband. This pays homage to the first diary reward, which is a leather headband that transformed into a helm. **Another detail about the original Seers' Village diary was that the hard and elite tasks had a special reward to enhance Excalibur for players. This upgraded sword also has a special attack, which is used to heal 4% of the player's maximum Hitpoints 5 times (10 if the elite tasks are completed) over 40 seconds. *There were a few hints from the Old School RuneScape team about the enhanced excalibur before the diary update, but it wasn't added due to the fact that it would devalue the Saradomin godsword and Guthan's set.https://twitter.com/JagexJohnC/status/531939007928999936 References